


My truck

by Ratchetsminicon



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, cade is a minicon, this is my verry first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchetsminicon/pseuds/Ratchetsminicon
Summary: Cade is more powerful then he seams. This is when lockdown is about to kill optimus . He has had this bracelet as long as he can remember and  to his suprise it's the hammer and shield bastowed onto the minicon of the primes.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Cade Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	My truck

Cade yager had never been so scared in his life, not the day his wife died or when the government destroyed his home then this moment in time. Optimus was fighting a grulling battle with lockdown and to his horror…losing. The prime was hurt bad, Tessa and shane had gotten the primes sword from his chest but he was still wounded. “ I have to do something” cade wispered to his bracelet. His wife before she died gave him it and told him that it will save the ones he loved but die before she gave him details “ I must do something “ he ran as fast as his legs could carry him tored the fallen prime and stud between him and lockdown “ cade what are you doing?” optimus said to him looking at him with half glazed optics “ this is not your fight” cade glared at lockdown with pure hate in his heart. This bot took ratchet and brought so much pain to optimus “ well well prime letting humens fight your battles? oh this is great. Ill kill another thing dear to you” lockdown taunted after a hearty “ I will not let you hurt someone I care about and you will not die on my watch optimus you mean the world to me and you are my truck” he ran at lockdown and bashed him with his bracelet making lockdown go flying “what is that thing made of “ lockdown growled wiping some energon from his lip. He then blinked wildly seeing the furry in cades eyes for the mech “what are you?” he growled “ I am not only optimuses protector I am his medic and his friend not that you know anything about friendship” cade growled as he felt a rush of energy come from his bracelet “you want to help me?” he looked at the bracelet and nodded “ do it” the bracelet in question got thicker and out of the bracelet came a shield that looked a lot like optimuses shocking the older Yager “I will not let you hurt another autobot that means so dear to optimus or me” lockdown smiled “ bring it pewny meatbag” he charged at yager and screamed when he was thrown back by nothing else but a hammer but this hammer looked like it was from one of the 13 primes “ where… where did you get that?” cade looked at it with newfound strenth “ dusnt matter I am still going to kick your aft” cade blinked. he had learned a new word and didn’t even relize it. Unknown to them optimus had used his sword to get to his peds and watched the older yager fight with the strenth of a prime and the grace of a ballarena blocking and fighting lockdown blow for blow that gave optimus new found strenth “ it is my turn lockdown “ he yelled as he shoved the sword through lockdowns chest and sliced it up cutting the enamy in half then smiled warmly at cade “ that is the bracelet of the primes. It is given to the minicon that is sapose to be by the primes side but I have not seen It since vecter sigmas days” he picked up cade in his hand and nuzzled him “will you cade yager do me the honor of being my minicon?” cade smiled as the shield and hammer disapeared “ I don’t see why not I mean yes yes I will becouse I may be your minicon but no one messes with my truck”


End file.
